


Lo que el corazón quiere

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Tras la partida de Isaac, Scott quedó casi devastado… hasta que conoció a Liam Dunbar. Pronto es evidente la atracción entre ambos, pero entonces Isaac regresa y pone el corazón de Scott en problemas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, esta historia es completamente un Alternate Universe con cero seres fantásticos, sólo serán chicos de preparatoria comunes y corrientes.

** Capítulo 1: El que se fue **

_—Lo siento…_

_El rubio mantenía la mirada hacia adelante, incapaz de ver al otro adolescente a los ojos, la cabeza sin erguir y el bolso colgando solo de su lado izquierdo. El moreno apenas atinaba a ver espalda del de rulos mientras este se alejaba, sin pararle a sus intentos de tomarle de las manos._

_—Isaac, por favor —La voz se hacía cada vez más suave, cada vez más demandante —Debe haber otra manera._

_Isaac apretó ligeramente los ojos, pero siguió caminando._

_—Por favor, Isaac —Continuó._

_—No hay de otra, Scott, ya he tomado mi decisión. —El tono era firme y sin embargo el moreno casi podía jurar que Isaac mentía, que solo lo estaba diciendo mecánicamente._

_—¿Pero y tus amigos, nuestros amigos? Piensa en ellos —Seguían avanzando, Scott finalmente al lado del más alto y este aún sin detenerse ni mirarle a los ojos. —Piensa en Stiles, en Derek, Lydia, Jackson…  Y… y Allison—A Scott se le aguaron los ojos — ¿Crees que ella hubiese querido esto?_

_El rubio finalmente se detuvo y Scott pudo tomarle de las manos. Isaac había vuelto a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos se notaba que sus ojos azules estaban ligeramente llorosos, pero aún la mirada seguía vacía, inerte, sin conectarse con el de ojos marrones que buscaba insistentemente su mirada._

_—Esto es lo mejor. —susurró de manera casi inaudible. Scott lo había tomado el rostro con ambas manos y hacia que este se bajara hasta que estuviese a su altura._

_Entonces allí estaba: Sus ojos azules, aclarados por las lágrimas, estaban mirándolo fijamente. Scott siempre se perdía en ellos. Con solo estar frente a magistral belleza se sentía hundir en vórtice y su estómago daba ligeros latigazos. Pero esta vez esa belleza no tenía el brillo de siempre; el rubio estaba demasiado triste, y no so lo triste, además derrotado. Y Scott no podía verlo así. Su corazón se estrujaba al contemplarlo sin la energía que siempre le caracterizaba._

_A su alrededor, la fría noche de Beacon Hills se había hecho más fría y ocasionaba que la melancólica atmosfera que rodeaba a los adolescente contrastara mucho más con el débil aura que brotaba del cuerpo del rubio._

_—Podemos buscar otra solución —Prosiguió Scott sin romper el contacto visual. Mientras hablaba las yemas de sus dedos rozaban las mejillas de Isaac y con cada toque, rubio el rubio sentía esas agradables descargas eléctricas. —Yo te ayudaré. Como tu amigo, te haré compañía todos los días hasta que superes esto._

_—No, Scott. Entiéndelo de una vez. —Ahora su voz era mucho más fuerte. —Ya he tomado mi decisión…._

_—Pero…_

_Isaac no lo escuchó; se acomodó el bolso en ambos hombros y comenzó a andar mucho más rápido, haciendo que las manos del moreno se resbalaran y que este quedara estático._

_—Isaac, no nos puedes hacer esto a nosotros —Quizás no debería decirlo, pero ya no tenía más opciones —No puedes hacerme esto a mí._

_El rubio se detuvo como reconsiderando todo, pero entonces volteo a verlo con los ojos aún más frágiles y le sonrió de medio lado…_

_—Adios, Scott McCall. Fue un placer conocerte._

_Y sin más, se perdió de vista. En su afán por querer perderse rápidamente de allí no escuchó cuando el de ojos marrones le dijo: “Yo te amo.”_

Scott McCall se dio la vuelta en su cama, incómodo. No entendía por qué seguía teniendo esos sueños y por qué su ser seguía sintiéndose tan desdichado. No tenía que ser de esa forma; había pasado mucho tiempo, un tiempo más que suficiente para sanar las heridas que se le habían formado muy adentro. Pero por caprichos del destino o quizás por tener muy mala suerte, la melancólica imagen del hermoso chico de ojos azules alejándose de sus manos seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, tan viva como si su partida hubiese sido ayer.

A ese paso, Scott McCall  pensó que jamás superaría el rechazo del primer chico del que se enamoró. Obviamente no sabía lo equivocado que estaba y lo que el “ _destino_ ” le tenía preparado.

**Author's Note:**

> Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
